Jones-Butler Road
Jones-Butler Road originally linked Luther Street West to Holleman Drive. The current map by the College Station-Bryan city council lists the street as connecting to Southwest Parkway, but that has never been the case. Whether a error, cancelled plan or trap street is never known. In any case, in November 2004, a segment called Jones-Butler Road linking Rock Prairie Road to Harvey Mitchell Parkway (FM 2818) opened. Connecting directly to I&GN Road, and incorporating part of Marion Pugh Drive between Harvey Mitchell and North Dowling Road, the road provided a Wellborn Road alternative to those living south. In 2007, a third segment connecting Holleman Drive to Harvey Mitchell Parkway (FM 2818) opened. Despite being four lanes and concrete, it only connected with a right-in-right-out of 2818. The intent was to connect the two during the 2818 overpass project, but it never happened. In 2009, the northern segment was truncated from 2818 entirely while the southern segment became right-in-right-out. This continued even after 2010, when the segment between the 2818 detour and North Dowling Road was "denamed", while everything from North Graham Road to North Dowling Road was renamed to Holleman Drive South. In 2011, part of the original Jones-Butler Road 2004 extension was demolished to reroute to the Holleman extension. The segment connecting North Dowling Road to Harvey Mitchell Parkway was also closed. In a design that is currently projected to finish June 2012, Jones-Butler Road at its northern end at Luther Street West will connect through the Texas A&M University campus to Penberthy Road at George Bush Drive West. This road will be four lanes wide and have turning lanes at the new four-way intersections as well as bike lanes, landscaping, and an "underpass" for cattle and horses on the property. The naming of this road has yet to be determined. This will accompany a widening of Penberthy Road to four lanes also with bike lanes and will likely feature a new traffic signal at George Bush Drive West. Now 2019 with the above project completed, the before mentioned unnamed section of road is now called Penberthy Drive. At this time (Aug 2019) from north to south, Jones-Butler Rd begins at Luther St W, passes Holleman Dr W and ends at a right-in, right-out intersection with Harvey Mitchell Parkway (FM2818) on it's northern right-of-way. All previously known sections of Jones-Bulter Rd that once continued south of FM2818 have since been renamed and there is still that demolished and unnamed section between FM2818 and N Dowling Rd. Many west-bound drivers on FM2818 do tend to illegally cross the grass north of FM2818 to the northern feeder to turn north on to Jones-Bulter Rd and there is a now well-worn dirt path of this route. In Feb 2019, the Texas Department of Transportation (TxDOT), which maintains and manages FM2818, offically proposed an extension to the FM2818 fly-over that will continue west over Jones-Bulter Rd allowing the city to extend Jones-Butler Rd along it's old 2004 route finally connecting the portions north and south of FM2818 to N Dowling Rd. The redesign of the Jones Bulter Rd extension under FM2818 to N Dowling Rd is currently set aside to bid later but verbal plans call for a rotunda-style intersection incorporating the 5-way path connecting Jones-Bulter Rd to Holleman Dr S and N Dowling Rd and being the southern-most end of the Jones-Bulter Rd corridor. Category:Roads